


Bucky's Birthday Celebration

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: Bucky celebrates his 101st birthday with his people.





	Bucky's Birthday Celebration

##  **| Friday, March 9th |**

## 8:42 PM EST

You’re elbow deep in warm dishwater when you feel two strong arms wrap themselves are your waist. You feel the cold tip of a nose graze the side of your neck, the tickle from beard following it bringing a giggle up from your chest.

“I’m trying to do dishes, Stevie,” you scold, but lean into his chest anyways. “Go bug Bucky.”

Steve nips at your neck and squeezes you tighter. “He’s reading. And he kicked me out of the bedroom,” Steve murmurs, kissing up the side of your neck. You hum in response, swirling the dishrag around a dinner plate.

“He’s a grumpy old man.” The words are muffled against your skin, but you catch them just the same. Steve grunts when you nudge his ribs with your elbow. 

“Be nice to him. You know how he feels about his birthday,” you say, a lump forming in your throat. Last year was bad enough, but now that he’s officially over 100, it seems to be getting to him even more.

Steve hums against your neck, pulling away enough to rest his chin on your shoulder.

“You got all the stuff for tomorrow?” he asks. You nod.

“Yeah. Everything’s ready. Make sure you guys take the long way tomorrow morning on your run.”

Steve nods, kissing your neck before pulling away from you. He helps you finish the dishes, stealing kisses while he dries. It doesn’t take long for you to finish, and you tug Steve to you. You bury your face in his chest, pressing kisses to it through his shirt.

“How about we go show the birthday boy how much we love him, huh, doll?” Steve asks, using both hands to cup your cheeks. You nod, wrapping your arms around his neck. He gets the hint, picking you up so you can wrap your legs around his waist before carrying you into the bedroom to join Bucky.

* * *

##  **| Saturday, March 10 |**

## 12:04 AM EST

“Ah, hell,” Bucky groans, flopping onto his back. Steve presses a kiss to the crook of your neck before pulling out of you with a hiss. You whine softly at the empty feeling, but let Bucky pull you down into his chest. You catch sight of the clock on the bedside table and sigh, kissing Bucky’s chest.

“Happy birthday, Bear,” you whisper. Bucky sighs deeply, his fingers dancing across your back. 

“Thanks, doll baby,” he answers softly. He leans over to kiss your forehead as Steve comes back from the bathroom with a wet washrag. 

“Happy birthday, Jerk,” he says, leaning down and pressing his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky moans against his mouth as Steve takes the moment of distraction to gently wipe his still sensitive skin clean. You whine when he wipes between your legs, but the kisses Bucky’s pressing to your cheeks soothes you.

You’re not comfortable until Steve is climbing into bed behind you, and he automatically curls his body around your back, his long arm circling both yours and Bucky’s waists easily.

“I love my crotchety old guys,” you sigh, snuggling deeper between them. They both grunt angrily, but don’t make any attempt to tickle you like they normally would.

You’ve almost drifted off to sleep when you hear Bucky take a deep breath.

“I know you know I’m not big on my birthday,” he says softly. You feel a lump form in your throat again as he swallows audibly. “I’m really glad I get to start a new century with both of you. I love you guys.”

You feel Steve shift behind you and he sniffles. Your own tears spill over as you hook a leg over Bucky’s to roll on top of him, letting Steve shuffle over until he’s pressed against Bucky’s side.

“We love you, too, Bear,” you murmur into his throat, pressing kisses to it. You hear the sound of Steve kissing him and are overwhelmingly happy that you can be here for him, that the universe has blessed you like this.

* * *

## 6:34 AM EST

“Wake up, sweetheart,” Steve whispers, running the back of his hand softly over your cheek. You groan softly and roll onto your back, stretching your arms over your head as Steve leans down and presses his lips to your forehead.

“Bucky and I are leaving now. I’ll take him the long way and grab coffee so you have time to finish breakfast,” he whispers. You nod sleepily, pursing your lips with a small whimper. Steve chuckles softly and leans down, giving you the kiss you want.

You hear footsteps, then Bucky whisper-yell at Steve to not wake you. You roll over, reaching out and making grabby hands at Bucky.

“Go back to sleep, sweet girl,” he murmurs, kissing your fingertips before leaning down and kissing your lips. You nod and close your eyes, feigning sleep until you hear the bedroom door close. There’s a second click as the boys leave the apartment.

“Poor dumb dumb,” you murmur sleepily, climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. “He has no clue what kind of a day he’s in for…”

* * *

## 8:56 AM EST

You’ve just finished the finishing touch on your masterpiece when you hear Steve’s key slide into the lock. You quickly touch up the various dishes on the diningroom table, wishing you had time for one more dusting of powdered sugar over the waffles and mixed berries before the boys walked in.

“Hey, baby, smells go-” 

Bucky’s eyes go wide as he surveys the table, heavily laden with the waffles and berries, plus fruit salad, sausage, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. You stood behind his chair smiling, pulling it out for him.

“Come sit down, Bear,” you urge, walking over to take the paper cup of coffee from his hand and replace it with your own hand. You pull him to his seat, where he sits as you pour his coffee into his mug.

“You did all this for me?” he asks, looking up at you. You can see the hesitation in his eyes, so you lean down and kiss the tip of his nose.

“Yes, baby. I did all this for  _you.”_

“You shouldn’t have -” he starts, but you put a finger over his lips.

“Yes, I should have. Don’t make me take these waffles away. They’re funfetti.”

* * *

## 9:51 AM EST

“I’m so full,” Bucky whines, his head laid in your lap and his hands over his stomach. You poke your bottom lip out and scratch lightly at his scalp, drawing what can best be described as a purr from him.

You’d finished breakfast fifteen minutes ago. The three of you had eaten your fill, Bucky moaning in pleasure at the funfetti waffles (thank you, Pinterest), clearly loving them as he ate four. Steve was only able to down one, his sweettooth much smaller than Bucky’s, but he tore through the meats and eggs like a man starved.

Breakfast had ended with two stuffed super soldier’s, and you goal was accomplished. Steve offered to clean up, which you enthusiastically agreed to. He’d sent you and the birthday boy off to the livingroom, where you immediately sank onto the couch.

“What d’you wanna do, Bear?” you ask, continuing to card through his hair with both hands. “Watch  _The Golden Girls_? Take a nap?”

Bucky hums in thought for a moment, his eyes drifting closed.

“Can you read to me?” he asks. He peeks an eye open to find you grinning at him.

“Sure, baby. Which book?” you ask. He stands, walking over to the bookshelf and grabbing a small paperback off of the shelf. You grin widely when you see it’s  _The Road to Oz_.

He’d told you once that his mother had read i _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_  him when he was little, and he in turn read it to Becca. They’d never been able to afford to buy any more than the first three, so you’d bought him the entire collection of  _Oz_  books for Christmas, and he insisted you read them together. He’d finished reading you the fourth one last week, so now it’s your turn.

You take the book from him before he settles back into his spot, opening to the first page as he rolls and snuggles into your tummy.

“Chapter One, ‘The Way to Butterfield’,” you begin, smiling over at Steve when he walks into the living room. There’s a pause as you and Bucky shuffle, letting Steve wedge himself into the corner of the couch behind you. Once the three of you are comfortable, you clear your throat.

“‘Please, Miss,’ said the shaggy man,” you start, smiling as Bucky snuggles closer to you. “’Can you tell me the road to Butterfield?’“

* * *

## 12:07 PM EST

“Oh, god, Bucky…” you moan, tightening your hands in his hair. He hums, his fingers picking up speed. You curl in on yourself as you feel the first waves of pleasure wash over you, your hands sliding down Steve’s back where he’s nestled between Bucky’s thighs. You can hear the wet gurgle of Steve swallowing Bucky down and feel yourself clamp down hard on Bucky’s fingers. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” you whimper, scratching at Steve’s back. He pulls off of Bucky’s spent cock with a slurp and sits up on his haunches, his hands sliding up your body. His mouth crashes onto yours and he tastes like Bucky. 

Steve kisses you through your high, helping you up from where you’re straddling Bucky’s face.

“Wanna watch you love on our girl, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, smiling into the kiss Steve leans down to give him. The blonde nods, gently maneuvering you until you’re lying face down on top of Bucky. He kisses you before you tuck your face into the crook of his neck.

Steve pushes your thighs apart, entering you from behind as you straddle Bucky’s hips. You can’t help the breathless moans falling from your lips as Steve rolls into you, his mouth clamped over Bucky’s the whole time. It doesn’t take long for you to reach your climax, and Steve follows closely behind with a whine into Bucky’s mouth. 

He rolls off of you, his arm draped over your back as his face presses into the opposite side of Bucky’s neck. You’re just drifting off to sleep when your stomach growls loudly, prompting both of your boys to start laughing.

“Lunch?” Steve suggests, and you and Bucky both hum an affirmative.

“Wanna go out or order in?” he asks, suckling against the underside of Bucky’s jaw. You can’t help but scratch your fingers through Steve’s beard, earning a low moan.

“Let’s go to Sal’s,” Bucky answers after a moment. Your mouth starts watering when you think about the garlic knots and you push yourself up onto your elbow. Bucky’s hand grips the back of your neck and he pulls you down into another kiss, your nose nuzzling his as you pull away.

“We should shower first,” you murmur, nipping at Bucky’s lower lip. He nods, tugging lightly on your hair. 

“I got a little somethin’ to take care of first, though, doll baby,” he growls, drawing a startled screech from you as he flips you onto your back and grinds his hips against yours.

* * *

## 2:35 PM EST

“How are these so  _good_?” Steve moans, tearing off another piece of garlic knot and popping it in his mouth. You look at your own for a second before shrugging.

“I think it’s magic,” you answer. You take a big bite and chew slowly, letting the combination of crispy outside, chewy inside, and salty-garlicky-butter coating coat your taste buds.

Bucky chuckles, nudging your foot with his. You run your toe over the outside of his calf, drawing a happy smile from him.

This is your favorite Bucky: relaxed, sitting back in his chair, one arm slung over the back of the empty chair next to him, the other laid on the table, his hand loosely wrapped around his draft beer. He’s dressed comfortably in jeans, a plain tee, and his favorite leather jacket, his hair pulled half up. He looks like any other guy in his mid thirties, not someone who’s 101. He could be a mechanic, a teacher, a plumber, hell,  _anyone he wanted_.

You don’t realize you’re staring until he dips his fingers in his glass of water and flicks them at you, cold droplets hitting you in the face.

“You’re staring, doll,” he grins. You nudge his leg and pout playfully before shaking your head.

“Just thinkin’,” you murmur. You know he’s about to ask what you were thinking about when the waitress arrives with the pizza, a monstrous thing loaded with all of Bucky’s favorites. Today’s the only day you’ll eat anchovies on your pizza, just because Bucky likes them.

Steve is quick to serve all of you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as he lifts his folded slice to his mouth.

“I love you guys,” Bucky murmurs suddenly, a fondness in his eyes. You glance at Steve as he drops his pizza and reaches over to squeeze Bucky’s hand.

“We love you, too, Buck.”

* * *

## 8:06 PM

“Oh, my God, Nat. You are so full of shit!” you laugh, throwing a decorative pillow at her face. She catches it easily, tucking it into her chest.

“You were so ridiculous!” she continues, pointing at you with her beer bottle. “It took  _months_  for you to even get the balls to look Steve in the eye!”

Bucky and Steve grin at each other, neither helping you while you’re being roasted. Scott  _had_  to go and ask how the three of you wound up together, and, naturally, Natasha decided to explain it all in painful detail.

“She’s lying,” you insist, looking over at Scott. “It was two or three weeks,  _tops_.”

Steve swallows his mouthful of beer and interjects.

“Nuh uh, babe. I remember you avoiding me quite clearly for over a month. If it wasn’t for Tony making you train with me we would probably have never gotten together,” he says. You glare at him, muttering “traitor” under your breath.

“So then I owe Tony for this?” Bucky asks, leaning around you to look at Steve. Before Steve can answer, the man in question walks into the room.

“Actually, yes,” Tony affirms, dropping onto the arm of the sofa you’re currently taking up. “ _You_ should be throwing  _me_  this little shindig.” 

You raise an eyebrow at Tony, who just waves you off. “Anyways, dinner’s taking longer than expected, something about the tiramisu, so I vote we do presents now.”

You feel Bucky stiffen beside you, and you put a hand on his knee. You know he hates being the center of attention, so you’d expected the resistance to presents. He’d only relented to accepting them if you knew what they were in advance, so you could warn him if he got anything too extravagant.

You lean into Steve’s side as Bucky breaks into the pile on the coffee table. He opens each gift meticulously; a book of Russian poetry from Nat, a vibranium knife set from T’Challa and Shuri (who couldn’t be here but sent best wishes), a home beer brewing kit from Clint, a knit sweater from Wanda.

You could practically feel Steve’s face burning when Bucky opened Sam’s gift to find it was a large black silicone buttplug. “Got it for you cause you’re the biggest asshole I know,” Sam deadpans, raising his beer in salute. Bucky rolls his eyes but drops it back in the bag. He thanks everyone, awkwardly taking a swig of his beer as he leans back into your side.

“You did good, Bear,” you praise, earning a grin.  Tony comes out and announces dinner is done, everyone groaning in relief and making their way to the dining room. You move to stand, but Bucky grabs your wrist. You see him eye Sam’s bag, and a wave of arousal washes through you. You know what Bucky’s going to say before he even opens his mouth.

“We’re putting that to good use later tonight, little girl.”

* * *

## 11:25 PM

You moan into Bucky’s mouth as he tugs at the button on your jeans. Steve’s hands circle his waist from behind, helping Bucky’s trembling fingers. You moan when they get them undone, Bucky wasting no time in slipping his hand down the front of your pants.

“Ah, fuck,” you moan when his fingers find your clit, flicking it softly, just enough to make you leak slick into your panties. 

The three of you manage to shuffle into the bedroom without breaking apart, items of clothing ending up strewn across the apartment. You whine when Bucky pulls away from you, letting out a dignified squeak when he gently shoves you onto the bed.

Bucky quickly yanks down your panties, your last remaining piece of clothing, and tosses them across the room.

“Stevie, lube,” he growls as he grabs your hips. He flips you, drawing another yelp, and positions a pillow under your hips to tilt them up.

“Spread those thighs, baby girl. Let Daddy see that pretty little pussy,” he instructs, slapping your ass as you obey. He doesn’t waste time plunging two fingers into your hole, pumping quickly. You cry out, pressing back against him. 

“Such a hungry little cunt,” Bucky muses. You hear the click of the bottle of lube opening and Bucky pulls his fingers out of you. There’s the wet sound of him licking them before you feel him spread your cheeks. You clench instinctively when a cold stream hits your hole, and you hiss.

“Get that ass all slicked up, Stevie,” he says, his voice almost pure moan. You whine when you feel the pads of Steve’s fingers working the lube over your skin.

“Get the plug,” Bucky tells Steve. You hear his footsteps retreat and Bucky picks up where he left off, his metal fingers circling your puckered hole.

“Gonna fill up this ass, baby girl. Then we’re both gonna fuck that sweet little pussy at the same time. Make you come all over our cocks. You want that, little girl?” he growls, pushing a finger into you. You cry out, moaning a yes. You hear Steve walk back in the room and there’s a momentary pause before Bucky uses two fingers to spread your hole.

* * *

##  **| Sunday, March 11th |**

## 11:32 AM

You’re cold when you wake up. You crack an eye open, peering around the room. Neither of the boys are in bed. You glance at the clock, mixed feelings running through you that they let you sleep in like this.

You get up and use the bathroom, straightening up a little before wandering out into the living room. Nothing’s out of place. It’s all there. Except your boys.

You start to panic a little, wondering if they had to leave on a mission. They always woke you up for a goodbye kiss, though. They knew you’d rather be woken up in the middle of the night than wake up alone.

You’re getting ready to go call Tony when you hear the lock click back, the door opening to reveal Steve and Bucky.

“Hey, doll, how did you -” Bucky starts, but stops when he sees the panicked look in your eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

He gets to you in three long strides, Steve coming up behind him as Bucky tugs you into his chest. You shake your head, wrapping your arms around his waist.

“I woke up and you guys were gone and I - I thought maybe you’d been called out on a mission and left without saying goodbye,” you whisper. Bucky shakes his head, pressing kisses to your temple. 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Bucky answers. Steve circles you, pressing up from behind.

“It’s okay. I knew you wouldn’t do that. I’m just a little hungover,” you reassure, nuzzling his throat. He chuckles, his hands dropping to your ass. You hear Steve’s breath hitch and you know Bucky skimmed by his crotch.

“Yeah, last night got a little… wild,” he agrees, squeezing. You instinctively buck your hips, earning a low growl from both of them.

“Stevie, I don’t know if I’m feeling cinnamon rolls for breakfast anymore,” Bucky says. He tugs you up, Steve helping you jump up to wrap your legs around Bucky’s waist.

“Yeah, I have something better in mind to eat,” Steve agrees, following the two of you into the bedroom. He drops you on the bed and both men tower over you.

“Better than birthday cake,” Bucky muses, crawling up between your legs with a Cheshire grin on his face.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
